


The Weird Shit Makes Sense Now!

by kitkatz221



Series: Welcome to Avengerville [1]
Category: Eureka, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, coulson is from nightvale, darcy is from Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatz221/pseuds/kitkatz221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy waited for Coulson to ask her how she knew Cecil and the weirdness of Nightvale, but he didn't..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weird Shit Makes Sense Now!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> I am thinking of expanding into the universe.... so..yah. look out for that
> 
> UPDATE:   
> would you rater read bout everyone going to Nightvale or Eureka first?

Darcy was a normal girl.

She lived in New York City (where she has always wanted to live), she had a steady job that had full health coverage, and a great boyfriend. If anyone asked (civilians), she had a great life living in a studio apartment and a steady job as a secretary, but if you had proper security clearance she lived in Avengers tower and her job was awesome. Personal assistant to one Philip Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D. insurance covered bombs, crazy out of control robots (Dr. Doom or Tony Stark), alien chicken pox (that was no fun, Avengers tower, confined, with 6 crazy people, no, not fun!), and anything else no one has conceived of yet. it was covered!

In addition, her boyfriend was amazing and who could turn into a giant green rage monster© (Copyrighted by Stark Industries) when he ran out of special tea. Yes, this was her life. Amazingly, to her, this was as normal as life was going to get of Darcy Lewis. As long as she did not have to go home again or visit her brother, she was happy where she was. She had her own secrets of course. Everyone in the tower did.

Steve had trouble sleeping and usually found himself in Tony’s lab drawing, Darcy saw the sketches one day, and they were amazing snapshots of Tony working. Tony’s secret was every Tuesday night he went to the community college and talked to troubled teens about how they could become better and then helped them build robots. Thor’s secret…he had a stash of pop tarts hidden in a maintenance closet (which everyone knew about). Natasha, well her favorite hiding spot in the S.H.I.E.L.D. building was Darcy’s office. Clint, he was special, his favorite hiding spot in all of New York to be alone, was the ‘A’ which designated the former Stark tower as the New Avengers tower. Coulson of course knew all this as well as Darcy.  Coulson’s secret was along the same lines as Darcy’s. At 8:00 each night Coulson had a cup of coffee, Darcy had a cup of tea and they listened to what the residence in the tower thought was silence, when in fact they were listening to the community radio and the soothing sound of Cecile Baldwin.

\-----------------------

It was an accident really that they found out each other’s secret. The team was out cleaning up after fighting Doombots and Coulson was alone in the community room when Darcy came in to see the progress and if they should order Chinese for dinner. Darcy stopped dead listing to the familiar dulcets tones she never thought she would hear again,.. Phil looked up realized the recognition.

“How are you getting this?” She asked

“How are you hearing it?” Was Coulsons response.

They both stared. Completely flabbergasted.

“This shouldn’t surprise me really. The fact that you are way too comfortable with all the weird shit that happens” said Darcy and went back to the bank of elevators.

\----------------

After the radio incident, Coulson did a complete background check on Darcy. There was one done when she began working for S.H.I.E.L.D. but they obviously missed something important that didn't show up initially; He needed Fury to request her “full” files apparently and He was the only one with the clearance level.

**\--**

Darcy Lewis Oppenheimer.

Born: June 24.1989

Place: Eureka, Washington

Clearance level: Maroon (VII)

Family, status, location:

   - Mother: alive, Eureka, Washington;

   - Father: deceased, Eureka, Washington;

   - Brother: alive, Nightvale, (REDACTED)

\------

Darcy waited for Coulson to ask her how she knew Cecil and the weirdness of Nightvale, but he didn't… and she had to admit, that put her on edge a little.

\-----

She had just graduated from Eureka High. Middle of her class and no where near interested in going into science, but unfortunately she was good at it. She slacked off during high school. it was hard to suck at something that you don't have to study for. She wanted to do something challenging. She was interested in politics. Her Mother wanted her to continue on to college and come back home and work at Global. No thanks! Her brother was the one to save her from indecision.

It wasn't like she didn't know what to do. she just felt lost. she needed to be an adult.

So her brother took her with him as an “intern”. He was going to this small town in the desert which was experiencing mild time fluctuations and he was curious. He received a grant from Global to go investigate. And they did. it was a weird place. Carlos found the town interesting and kept his mind busy.  There was also a plus, he meet a nice man named Cecil, the voice of the local community radio. Darcy liked him.

\-----

Darcy decided that was when she wanted to go to college for political science. Not that it would ever help her in a town like Nightvale or Eureka. Maybe somewhere normal. Then she needed a job ...she became an “intern” for a physicist. She understood everything Jane was doing, but never told her. Darcy always had a small smile when she knew Jane was on the right track of something. Then Thor, than the Avengers….how did her life get so weird?...and she thought she came from weird!

\--------------

It took a phone call from Carlos to tell her he missed her and he started to date Cecil.  That was when she realized she wanted to hear what was going on in the community her brother decided to try and build a life.  So it began.

\-------

On a night that the team was out saving the world from 3 giant octopi sent by Loki (wasn't he in prison?) Coulson muted the news coverage showing the cleanup efforts...the team was grabbing food at a new Ti place and promised to bring some back to the tower.

Coulson sat next to Darcy and handed her a fresh cup of tea and asked Jarvis to turn on the radio.

 

_“Hello Nightvale._

_To those listening away from our community i would like to say a special remote hello._

_And He says hi and wished you would call him._

_We begin the night with the community calendar..”_

 

“You should call him. Tell him that you are OK. I'm sure he is worried.”

“He knows i'm safe. well safer than him. did you know that old John Peters, the Farmer, his house was sucked into another dimension and he couldn't get out of the house unless one of his interns on the outside opened it? and the yellow helicopters are pudding bombing his house. not to mention Cecil thinks he Carlos going to propose soon….”

Darcy stopped herself. realizing Coulson only smiled and nodded.

“This feels weird talking about a place that no one else in this building knows exists. .. and...I also kinda asked Carlos about the Coulson family. ..Did you really grow up next to the dog park?”

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE:   
> would you rater read bout everyone going to Nightvale or Eureka first?


End file.
